Johnny Marcone
Johnny Marcone is a major antagonist from'' The Dresden Files. He made his debut in ''The Sovionok Camp Incident. Canon Baron "Gentleman" John Marcone is the only vanilla human signed on as a Freeholding Lord under the Unseelie Accords; a magical signatory set of laws which include dragons, Fae Queens and Vampire Lords as well as a High Council of Wizards. He runs the Underworld of Chicago as its de facto crime boss and integrates the supernatural in his organization, as seen with his primary bodyguard. A Valkyrie named Miss Gard. Though his primary asset has always been his cunning and methodical planning, he is very capable of protecting himself and has performed feats bordering on the superhuman, due to a combination of his mind and skills. When it comes to children, he regards them as strictly off-limits and drug dealers and pimps who sell or deal with that sort of thing, tend to disappear in his territory. Harry Dresden describes him as having 'the soul and smile of a tiger'. Pre-Convergence Having just finished a con with the aide of Queen Mab of the Winter Court, Hades: God of the Underworld and Goodman Grey to oust an enemy of his, Marcone finds himself alongside the other survivors within The Sovionok Camp Incident. No weapons, nothing but the items he has on him, unlike the others. Not a problem whatsoever. Plot Involvement The Sovionok Camp Incident In the beginning, Marcone is less concerned about the murders and more intrigued at the mystery of the camp. No animals or bugs appear to be around and the staff and locals are more cutouts of the real thing, completely nonreactive to events that would phase anyone else. That and the fact that the Camp itself has its innate protections and vanishes the bus they were on prompts him to take a background role, to determine the nature of their cell the survivors all find themselves locked within. Around this time, he also makes early contact with Shiki Ryougi who he offers a job, though she refuses. Obtaining a map from Olga the camp director, he uses it at first to avoid the killers, picking and choosing a different place each night to sleep unlike the others in the cabins. This also gives him a familiarity with the camp which he uses to his advantage later, noting certain key points of interest for his investigation. As the murders begin, his next move is the Administration Building where Spiers, Bill Cipher, Olga, and Blake Belladonna are all present. Searching through their work drawers for the camp paperwork in front of Olga, Marcone notes how she doesn't seem perpetuated at all by his actions and in response to Speirs pulling a gun on him for looking through the desk, mocks his threat and says 'they aren't real.' He then proceeds to beat Speirs savagely after the soldier attempts to lay a hand on him, sparing his life as an olive branch while noting mentally that the camp director didn't react, cementing the theory in his mind that all this was an illusion state. The paperwork he finds adds to his theory, as they all have nothing but gibberish. Later on after Krieg the Psycho's death, he returns to the Admin building when no one is around, as Jinx causes a fight that draws everyone else. He then steals the skeleton key he identified earlier, when looking at the records and recruits Gaara who followed him. They investigate while everyone else is busy, discovering a black substance that intrigues and bemuses Marcone who has no idea what it is. When people begin to vote for him as a killer, Marcone puts in a vote for himself to turn the situation to his personal advantage, wanting to find out what happens to those who are voted in. This makes him ironically the safest person in camp, locked securely while everyone else remains at the killers mercy. He uses the opportunity to catch up on his sleep. When Shiki is ousted as a traitor, Marcone visits her in her cell as shes heckled by Jinx and threatened by George Luz. Using the skeleton key to let himself into her cell, they come to an understanding and he gains another tidbit from her traitor experience to better solve the puzzle, though he also attempts to comfort her in his own, unique way. When George Luz attempts to kill her, Marcone savagely beats him up before leaving to investigate a suicide victim. Coming to the conclusion that the only way to wake up was 'death', Marcone considers trying it before the call comes to leave the camp. He has his final encounter with Speirs when seeking revenge, the crazed soldier attempts to kill him while he waits with Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna, almost hitting Ruby in the crossfire when the mob boss avoids the shot. If it wasn't for the camp suddenly protecting her and preventing them from fighting, Marcone who had fought only to humiliate before, would have killed him. As he's prevented, he apologizes to Ruby despite Blake's anger and even respects the faunus for her willingness to kill for her friend. Speirs, he spares only the moniker of moron for his attempt to gun him down without thinking of innocents. When they face Aku and Yulia is identified as the second power who had been in charge of the dream realm, Marcone accuses them both of being like the other. Recruiting them across time and space for their foot soldiers in their private war. Epilogue(s) The Sovionok Camp Incident In the end, Marcone in the heart of his resources explains to his inner circle the concept of a Murder Game as he smiles. Character Relationships * Blake Belladonna ''- A character from '[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RWBY RWBY]' who also debuted in ''The Sovionok Camp Incident. He used her as a resource and respected her for her stance and actions. For her part, Blake didn't like him. She claimed he had 'scary eyes' and his actions mingled with his skills made her exceedingly wary of the mob boss, even after his innocence was proved. * Gaara ''- A character from '[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto Naruto]' who also debuted in ''The Sovionok Camp Incident. He treated Garaa with respect and was impressed by how he also noticed the lack of animals around. To prove himself, he presented Garaa with his skeleton key before his incarceration as a gesture of good faith. * George Luz ''- A character from '[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Band_of_Brothers_(miniseries) Band of Brothers]' who also debuted in ''The Sovionok Camp Incident. Marcone would beat him up after he attempted to kill Shiki in her cell, admonishing him to give her a good, long look and ask if someone in her suicidal frame of mind would have killed of her own will. Marcone thought him an idiot and little better then brute muscle, if at that. For his companion Speirs, Marcone had even less respect and would have killed him rather then humiliate as he had before, if it weren't for Yulia intervening. * Jinx - A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/League_of_Legends League of Legends] who also debuted in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Upon their interactions, she saw through his amiable act and pegged him for a mob boss. For his part, Marcone used her mood swings and violence as ready made distractions, whenever he wished to move about unnoticed. * Shiki Ryougi ''- A character from '[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kara_no_Ky%C5%8Dkai Kara no Kyoukai]' who also debuted in ''The Sovionok Camp Incident. The two established contact early on, coming to a sort of understanding. When she was revealed as a traitor, Marcone visited her with dinner he made for her and made an effort to bring her out of her slump. To Marcone, she reminded him most of Harry Dresden and she was reminded of her father, giving them both some anchor of familiarity in the camp within each other. Trivia * His character design was based on David Xanatos of Gargoyles. * At some point early in his career, Marcone was a soldier. * John Marcone isn't his true name.Category:CharactersCategory:The Sovionok Camp Incident Category:Survivors